The New Boy
by Kitten's Soul
Summary: Maka Albarn meets a new, hot boy. Will it work out or will she lose him to an old friend? Rated M for language, self harm, and later scenes. I do not own SoulEater or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

_**A Soul Eater Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Chapter One;**_

 _ **Soul Evans, The new kid?**_

 _ **Makas point of view:**_

 _Beep beep beep_

"Dammit!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed. I slept through it again, but this time I was lucky..only overslept by 3 minutes. I wouldn't have been so worried but today is the day I get to show a new student around and I can't be late. I change into my favorite red plaid skirt and pull on my shirt and sweater. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the door.

A few minutes later I was running up the stairs to the towering building. Sitting at the top was a white haired boy with blood, red eyes.

'Damn. Is that him?' I thought. Has to be I've never seen him before.

"Excuse me" I said standing over him. He just sat there, eyes shut. This time I tapped his shoulder. He looked up and removed the ear buds that had been hidden from my sight before. "You're Soul Evens, correct?"

He gave a slight evil looking grin. "The one and only."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two;**_

 _ **The blue hair guy?**_

 _ **Maka's point of view:**_

I yelped and took a step back when I saw his teeth. They were perfectly white, the problem was they resembled the teeth of a shark. "Damn. Sorry, you're just the first person I've meet that looks that his grandma could be a shark." I gave him a smirk. "Well, Let's go so you don't get lost to day."

"You're the one I've been sitting here waiting for?"

"And you're the one i have to show around, so let's get stepping." I said, doing a marching motion.

"And if I don't want to?'

"I'll drag you. This affects my grade and I'm not losing points to you."

He stretched out his arm, "get to pulling." He looked up grinning. I grabbed his arm and pulled really hard, then I fell on my ass. He had pushed himself towards her when she pulled him. He was now standing above her.

 _ **Soul's point of view:**_

"MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Soul looked up and saw a small person on the roof of the school. "YOU THERE! ARE YOU GIVING MY LOYAL FOLLOWER A HARD TIME?! The guy yelled, then he jumped off the roof like he had a death wish. The girl, Maka I guess, was trying to stand up but her boot kept slipping. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "YOU'LL PAY FOR CAUSING TROUBLE IN MY KINGDOM!"

"God? Followers? Kingdom?" I said more directed at Maka than The blue haired boy.

She looked over at the boy. "This is Black Star," she said "he plans to surpass God."

"NOT PLANS! IS GOING TO!" Black Star yelled.

I looked back at Maka but she was already looking up at me. "Um, Black Star this is Soul and I'd prefer if you didn't try to fight him at this moment." She said as she quickly turn her head. "Come on! The schools big and I want to make sure you know where everything is." She reached out and grabbed my hand. She was running through the door, dragging me with. Many people calling out to her but she ignored them all. They finally got away from the crowd and the bell rung. "Now, I can really show you around." She said smiling.

I finally got a good look at the small girl in front of me. She has long, dirty-blond hair that was pulled up in pigtails. Her eyes are a bright, shining, green.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at me.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm good." I realized I had been looking at her for quite some time.

 _ **Maka's point of view:**_

I looked up and he was looking down at me deep in thought. He says he's ok but I wanna know what he was thinking about, he was looking at me anyway. "Here is the lunch room and down this way is office. While we're here let's get you list of classes." I said pulling him in the room. "Hey, Miss. Lynn."

"I came to get my schedule" Soul said.

"Name please?" Miss. Lynn said.

"Soul Evans" I said.

 _ **Soul's point of view:**_

 _Soul Evans_ it sounded so different coming out of her mouth. A good different. The sound of her saying my name lingered in the air. The desk lady's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Here you go" she said handing the paper to Maka.

"Thank you" she said, as I followed her out. "Wow! We have all the same classes!" She yelled throwing her arms around me. "Come on we're late enough as it is."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three;**_

 _ **Partnering Up?**_

 _ **Maka's point of view:**_

"The students of Class Crescent Moon need to report to the court yard to pick their partners." Sid said heading to the door. "This will be all you have to do today, and remember, don't rush this, you have as much time as you need." He walked out the door.

"Let's get going," I said jumping up, "I'm ready to find a partner." Black Star was already jumping off one of the desk onto the floor before Tsubaki or I could stand up.

"what's the rush?" a voice said from behind me. Soul stood up, putting an arm on mine and Tsubaki's shoulders. "He said we have all day."

"But still, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can start getting ready for missions." Tsubaki said, looking down at Black Star, Soul now standing next to him. "I wonder if Black Star could be my meister."

"Ooo," I said with a smirk. "Only one way to know. Hey! Black Star! Tsubaki wants to be your partner!" Black Star turn around with the biggest smile that made tsubaki blush.

"Lets try it," he yelled up. Then turned and ran out the door. I looked over at tsubaki, she was soooooo red. She was seriously the color of a fire truck.

"You so want to be more than partners," I said laughing my ass off at the colors of red she was turning.

"Oh yeah! What about you and Soul? I see the.." I put my hand to her mouth and look at the door out of the corner of my eye. Just like I thought, he was there waiting on us. I could tell that he was trying not to blush and replaced it with a smirk.

"Maka," He called making me jump, "I thought you wanted to go ahead and get this done. You two are taking forever." With that he walked back to where I was and grabbed my bag and started walking back to the door. Tsubaki and I followed after him, both of us blushing like crazy. When we finally made it to the court yard, Tubaki found Black Star and they walked to the other side of the yard, where there was more space for them to test their compatibility. Soul and I walked around a bit talking to people, then I noticed the pin on his shirt. " _Weapon."_ So he is a weapon.

"Umm, Soul." I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me or not.

"Yes, Maka." He said still walking.

"What kind of weapon are you?" I said. Usually I could kind of guess based on personality but I was getting nowhere guessing his.

"A scythe" he said grinning, turning his arm into a blade. I was in awe looking at the scythe's blade. It was black with a red spike pattern. It was dark, scary almost.

"My dad is a scythe." I said, under my breath more or less.

"Really? So are you a scythe as well or somethin?" he looked me over like he was picturing me a scythe.

"Nope," I said smiling. "I took after my mother. I'm a scythe meister." 'Wow. That's weird.. and cool.' He looked at me.

"Daughter of a weapon and a meister. Your dad must be deathscythe." He said knowingly.

"Yeeeaaahh… from now on lets not refer to him as my dad." I said looking away.

"But what were the odds, that I'd show up here and find a meister on the first day."

"You want me to be your meister?" I gave him a confused look. 'Why would he want me. I do guess he hasn't been here long. He'll change his mind. They all did, but Tsubaki and Black*Star'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

 _ **Growing Distant?**_

 _Soul's point of view:_

"You want me to be your meister?" She looked like she had heard this before.

I grinned at her, "Why not?" and with that she turned and ran. "Maka," I called. 'What the hell, was it something I said.' I was going to follow her but I'm sure she just needs a moment. So instead I walk to where Tsubaki and Black*Star were.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked turn back into her human form. I shrugged.

"I asked her a question, then she ran away from me."

"What did you ask her?" Black*Star asked. The look on his face struck me wrong. 'Did he know what caused her reaction?'

"If she wanted to be partners," I'm confused.

"Damnit!" He yelled. "This is going to take even longer than before!" He took off, leaving me and Tsubaki behind, confused. 'at least I'm not the only one in this boat' I thought before following Black*Star.

 _Maka's point of view_

" _ **It's all your fault, you know." The voice told me, for the 15 thousandth time. I looked up. As I thought, her. She looked like me, yet just the opposite. The long ash blond hair was down and in curls, unlike my pig tails. She was dressed in a knee length, black dress. Her eyes a dark green. Mine were much brighter, but she was much prettier. "You hurt them. You hurt everyone that gets close to you."**_

" _ **I know you don't have to remind me!" I screamed at the dark side of me.**_

" _ **Shame. That boy was pretty cute to, but now you have to chase him away. Maybe he'll leave, unlike the other two idiots."**_

" _ **They're not idiots and won't let you say such things." I said in a low voice. The ground started to shake. "What th-" I was interrupted by shouting and a bright ass light.**_

"MAKA, GET UP! YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT!" Black*Star was yelling and shaking me. 'I must have passed out running' I thought slowly coming to. Then I was pulled into a hug. "Don't scare your brother like that." Black*Star said in tears. I had known him since birth. He was like an older brother to me.

"I'm sorry." I said, hugging him back. I heard foot steps. I looked up seeing Soul and Tsubaki, out of breath.

"Black*Star. Your crying." Tsubaki said running over and falling into the hug.

"I thought I lost my lil' sis." He tightened the hug. When he finally let go, I tried to stand up. It didn't work. I fell up against the wall. I was still weak from passing out. Her voice, still in my head, wasn't helping. Soul walked over, offering to support me. I was going to accept but then… " _ **So. You're going to kill him to."**_ "No." I said blankly.

He looked at me, "Maka. You can barely stand, let me help." He grabbed my arm.

"I said no. I'm fine" I tried pulling my arm back, but he wouldn't let go. Then he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "Put me down! I don't need help! I need to be alone!" I yelled hitting his back. I knew it hurt, but he still didn't put me down. Not till We all made it to the classroom, in the back of the school, that wasn't used.

He set me down on a table. I tried to get up, but Black*Star stopped me this time. I fell into his arms sobbing. "It… It's my…. My fault." I said between sobs. "It's not your fault." He said holding me as I cried.

 _ **Soul's point of view:**_

'What was/wasn't her fault?' She sat there crying into Black*Star's arms. Tsubaki stepped forward, looking confused. She started to rub her back. I sat next to her. I didn't know what else to. I'm sure she's still mad about me carrying her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She slowly raised her head. "Why?" She asked still looking slightly down.

"Why what?" Tsubaki said grabbing Maka's hand. "Why do you insist on being my friends?" Maka said, new tears falling off her chin. "Because we love you, Maka." Black*Star said has he and Tsubaki engulfed the small girl in a hug. I was thinking of joining in, when someone burst through the door. "MAKA! PAPA'S HERE THERE'S NO NEED TO CRY ANYMORE!" The man pushed Black*Star and Tsubaki off, snatching the frail girl up. I got a glimpse of Maka's face. 'She looked completely terrified?' "Come on let's go home for the day. You need some rest." He said pulling on her hand.

"I'm fine, Papa." She said shaking her head, slightly pulling her hand away. "No you're not, and you're coming home." She didn't say anything as he started pulling her towards the door. Before I knew what I was doing, I got up grabbing his shoulder. I didn't want to just come off as an ass.. I was going to be nice.

He turned and snapped "What do you want?" "I just wanted to say, if she wanted to stay, she has friends more than willing to take care of her." "Well, how sweet, but Maka wants to go home." He started to walk again. This time I grabbed, tight, to his wrist. "She doesn't look like she wants to, to me." He turned and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He tried letting go of Maka, to hit me, but she held his arm tight.

"No Papa. Let's just go." She said pulling him. He dropped me and they started to walk away. "Maka!" Black*Star called. She turned her head, giving a small, forced smile. All life drained from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Family issues?**

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

" **Please Papa. I'm tired." I cried. Papa laughed and tighten the grip on my wrist. "Ow. You're going to leave a bruise, Papa." I pulled out of his grasp.**

" **Fine. I was getting bored anyway." He said, pushing backwards onto the bed. "Papa loves you, Maka." With that he walked out and shut the door. I scramble to find my pajamas. I put on the first thing I find then I crawl in bed. I spent what felt like hours crying myself to sleep.**

 **(Meanwhile)**

 _ **Soul's Point of View:**_

" **Your apartment is near mine and Black*Star's." Tsubaki said leading me to the academy's apartment building.**

" **By the way. Where is Black*Star?" I asked realizing we had left him at the school.**

" **Oh," She said with a smile. "He went to go check on Maka. I thought he told you."**

" **So that's what he was yelling from the roof. I thought it was something about surpassing God." I smirked. I wonder what happened after she left.**

 _ **Black*Stars Point of View:**_

 ***Knock, knock* I hit my fist on Maka's front door. I know her man-whore of a father is in there doing something. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR FOR YOUR GOD NOW!" The door slowly opened. Spirit stuck his head out. "Yes?"**

" **I'm here to see Maka." I stated flatly.**

" **She's sleeping. You can see her tomorrow at school." Then he shut the door. In my face. MY FACE! THE FACE OF A GOD! "Black*Star." a whisper came through a slightly open window. "Maka?" I looked up and she was there looking down at me. "Come on." I tried to whisper. She noded and hopped on the tree next to her window. Then she jumped down. I grabbed her hand and took off to my apartment.**

 _ **Soul's Point of View:**_

" **Now that you've checked out your apartment, do you wanna come hand out at mine and Black*Star's." Tsubaki asked. "We can wait for Black*Star to get back with Maka-Chan."**

" **Sure." I said. Wait did she say to get back** _with_ **Maka. "I thought you said he was going to check on her, not going to get her."**

" **Oh, I did, didn't I. This happens often and he know she's better off over here, than home." She said calmly as we walked down the hall a few doors. "Why is she better, than home?" I asked when she open the door to the apartment.**

" **That's for her to tell you when she's ready. Would you like some tea?" She asked with her usual smile. "Sure, thanks Tsu." I said sitting on the couch. She noded, smiled and walked into the kitchen. I wonder whats wrong with Maka's home. Her dad is the Death Scythe, and from what I heard they have a big house and they make a cute family. Hmmm… but there is never talk of her mother… My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. "IT IS I BLACK*STAR AND I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE MAKA!" Black*Star yelled, Maka coming in behind him laughing.**

 **Tsubaki entered the room with four cups of tea. "Hey Maka. Are you hungry? I made some chili." She smiled down at her best friend. "Yes please." Maka said, her stomach growled in agreement. "Anyone else want some?" Tsubaki asked at the kitchen door. "Yes!" Black*Star and I called in unison as she walked out smiling. "Ha," Maka laughed, "I'm going to go to the bathroom" She stood up. "Hey," Black*Star said, "You ok?" She smiled, "Yeah, I'm good." Then she walked away, holding her arm close to her.**

" **So, how often do you go get her?" I asked Black*Star. "Almost every night. Her home life is a lot harder than people make it out to be." He said in a whispery tone, but he is still Black*Star so he kinda failed with the quiet part of whispering. He looked back at the bathroom door. "I would tell you but.." "I know. She'll tell me when she's ready and feels comfortable with me."**

" **It could take longer than you think. There are still many things Tsubaki doesn't know about her." Black*Star said as Tsubaki walked in with bowls. She noded, "That is true. And we've been friends for quite some time." She sat down beside Black*Star and sat down the tray with bowls on it. We all ate and waited for Maka's return.**

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

 **I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. Black*Star and Tsu are the only reason I've made it this long. It's only getting worse and I'm bothering them every night… I grab a washcloth and began washing my face, my neck, and my arms. Damn. He did bruise me. I grab some bandages and wrap it around the bruise on my right wrist. Mostly so no one would see, but I've learned that it really does help it heal faster. He left a hickey on my neck, damn it. I grab some foundation from Tsubaki's make-up bag and cover it up. I check myself over one more time and is about to open the door, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, I was met by Tsubaki. She handed me some pajamas. "Thanks Tsu. I'll be out in a sec." She nodded and shut door. I quickly changed into the panda print footie she brought me. It's my favorite one to wear, it makes me feel better. I opened the door and headed to the living room for diner. I walked in and sat next to Soul. He slid me my plate. "Thanks," I whispered,taking a bite. Tsubaki is the best cook. I began eating like no tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to tell me what you think and sorry if its not to your liking. Sorry the chapters have been kind of short but I just find the place to stop and It's always so soon. Any who, I hope you like and I hope to be updating again soon. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Pistol Sisters?**

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

" **Maka," A voice called. "Maka Albarn." The voice got louder. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from. "Sorry, ." I said looking down at the teacher. "It's fine. Lord Death would like to see you." I nodded and stood up, heading to the death room. I wonder what Lord death needs. I slowly made my way up to the oversized doors. I pushed the doors open and began walking under the many guillotine gates. When I finally made it to the room with the fake sky wallpaper.**

" **Hello, Hiya. Nice to see ya, Maka. Thanks for coming." Lord Death said in his ridiculous voice.**

" **Why did you ask to see me, Lord Death?" I said, I rarely get called down here so i wanted to know pretty bad.**

" **Ah, right." He said he snapped his fingers and a door popped up. The door open and out stepped… "Liz!" I yelled running to the blond, girl.**

" **Maka!" She screamed as we hugged. "It's been so long girl." She said looking me over.**

" **Like since we were six." Then I was hugged by a smaller version of my old friend. "OMG! Patty, is that you?" She nodded. "The last time I saw you, you could barely walk." I laughed. "So what brings ya'll here" I asked.**

" **They will be attending this school, and I was hoping you could lead them around for the day." Lord Death answered,**

" **Yay!" I squealed. Grabbing their hands and leading them out.**

 _ **Soul's Point of View:**_

 **I wonder why Maka had to leave… and what was wrong with her, she never spaces out in class. Come to think of it, she didn't even have notes out, or even a book. Just then the door slowly opened and Maka walked in.**

" **Professor Stein, I'm here with a note from Lord Death. I'm being pardoned from class for the rest of the day. I need my stuff though." She said passing the note to the crazed man and walked to her seat beside me.**

" **Hey. Wat's up?" I asked. She was about answer when a girl with long blond hair stuck her head in the class room.**

" **Maka. Come on." Maka nodded and took off out the door without giving me an answer. It's been two weeks since the night with Black*Star and Tsubaki. She still won't open up to me or Tsu about it. I think Black*Star knew before he even went to get her. Now, I wonder who that girl was.**

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

 **I forgot to answer Soul. Oh well. I was a bit busy any way. I already showed them around the whole school, or at least the half that we use. The other half is blocked off. No one is allowed back there anymore. Anyway, getting off topic there. Since we were done looking at the school, I decided that i would take them out for ice cream. We loved eating it together as kids. "Come on. The best ice cream shop in town is right over here." I called over my shoulder. Liz and patty both sped up to keep from being left behind. What can I say? I love ice cream. Plus I have a friend there I haven't seen in awhile. We finally made it there and I ran in. "Is Justin working today?" I asked the girl behind the counter. "Not today but I would be happy to fix your ice cream for you." she said.**

" **That'd be great." I said. "I'll take strawberry and she will take a rocky road." I said smiling at Liz.**

" **You remembered." She mocked.**

" **Well, duh. How could I forget? Oh Patty. I've never eaten ice cream with you, so what would you like?"**

" **A chocolate, banana split!" She yelled bouncing up and down.**

" **Here you go." The girl said handing us our ice cream. "Ma'am. Would you like me to take a message for Justin for you?"**

" **Yes please. Can you tell him Maka stopped by with some news?"**

" **I sure can." She smiled.**

 **After we finished our ice cream, we decided to go shopping.**

' _ **Ping'**_ **I opened up my bag and looked at my phone.**

 _From: Soul_

 _Message:_

 _Hey. Wat's up? You ok?_

 _To: Soul_

 _Message:_

 _Hey. I'm fine Just out with some old friends. We're at the mall if you, Black*Star and Tsubaki wanna meet up. Just tell Tsu to meet me at the bench. She'll get it._

 **Send**

 _From: Soul_

 _Message:_

 _K. We're on the way_

" **Tsubaki and some others are on their way." I said, grinning. "We're meeting at the bench. You remember, don't you?"**

" **YES! Omg! I haven't seen Tsu in forever. Are her and Black*Star finally together?" She said, shimmying her shoulders.**

" **They are partners but not together, together yet." I said, faking a frown. "But they are getting there."**

" **What about you? Found anyone yet?" She grinned, raising her eyebrows.**

" **No!" I yelled, a bit too loud. "Guys are a waste of time. all they do is hurt you. It's not worth it."**

" **Maka. There is hurt in every relationship. Even the ones between friends. You just have to find the people worth the pain." Liz said looking at me.**

" **If you say so." I said. Little did I know, her point would be proven soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **All back together?**

 _ **Soul's Point of View:**_

 **Hmm.. I wonder who Maka's having us meet up with. "Hey Star. Tsu. Maka texted. She said that she's meeting up with some old friends, and they are at "the bench" if we wanted to meet up with them." I looked at Tsubaki, who had the biggest smile across her face.**

" **I know who it is!" she yelled dragging Black*Star and I to her car. Black*Star sighed. "Not her again" he mumbled. I decided not to ask and just go with it. After we all piled up in Tsubaki's car she took off towards the mall.**

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

 **Liz, Patty, and I made our way to "the bench" and sat.**

" **I'm so excited to see Tsu again!" Liz squealed. "It's been way too long."**

" **I just know she's most likely scaring the boys with that I'm so excited driving." I said laughing. I just shake what Liz had said before. Is there really hurt in all relationships? Liz and Tsu had never hurt me. Black*Star might hurt my ears sometimes, scratch that, all the time. He had never hurt me emotionally. Plus he was less of a guy friend and more of an annoying older brother. "** _ **What about Soul?"**_ **I don't need this. So ignored her.** " _ **Well?"**_ **I was still trying to ignore her when I thought of the perfect distraction. "So, Liz," I said smiling at her. "Have you met anyone?"**

" **No," Liz sighed. "Every guy I get to know just aren't my type in the end."**

" **Well, you know." A voice behind us said. "There's still time." The three of us turned to see Tsubaki.**

" **Tsu!" Liz yelled so loud everyone in the mall turned. The blond embraced the girl.**

" **Oh," Tsu said on impact. "It's great to see you Liz."**

" **HEY! GIVE YOUR GOD SOME ATTENTION HERE! ARE YOU NOT STILL MY LOYAL FOLLOWER!" Liz rolled her eyes and released Tsubaki to turn to the the blue-haired, maniac standing on the bench next to where I was sitting.**

" **Hi, Black*Star." She said. Then she pulled him into a hug. "Surprisingly. I missed you too." She let go of the smirking meister.**

" **I knew you couldn't live without me. NO ONE CAN! HAHAHA!" He yelled causing Liz to sweat-drop.**

 **I heard a sigh beside me, causing me to jump. I looked up at the albino standing beside my seat. Oh yeah, he was the one I texted to come. "Forget me already?" he said with a smirk.**

 **I stood up and swung my pig tails over my shoulders. "Yes, actually." Looking away from the no longer smirking boy I called out "So did we come here to stand around and talk or to go shopping?" The girls cheered as the boys made sounds of complaint. "Come on it won't be that bad." I said grabbing the back of their collars and dragged them as the girls and I decided where to go first.**

" **Let's go get our nails done first." Liz said. I nodded in agreement.**

" **Ah, come on. Isn't it bad enough you're dragging us around. Now we have to sit through you doing this to?"**

" **Don't worry there's a sports shop right next to it, you can wait there." Tsubaki said, as we made it to the light blue building. The boys took off as soon as our attention was off of them.**

" **Oh!" Liz turned around. "Who was that?" She asked finally noticing Soul as he took off with Black*Star.**

" **That's Black*Star's new friend. His name is Soul." We turned and entered the building glad to be all back together.**


	8. Author's note

OMG! I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. There's not really any reasons besides really bad writers block and low grades. I will definitely be trying to get the updates out more. Again sorry and thanks for liking and reviewing. See you soon. :)


	9. Chapter 8

_**OMG! I am so soooorrry my loves! After school ended writers block was still there and I didn't ever sit still long enough to put what I did think of on the computer. Then school started back and so many assignments. Not to mention I got grounded. I know excuses. :'( But I'm back now and should have updates soon. This chapter is short but I wanted to get something out, the next should be longer. Hugges and Kisses My pretty ones.**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **Talk To Me?**_

 _ **Maka's Point of View:**_

"I had a lot of fun today," Tsubaki said, as Liz unlocked the door to her and Patty's apartment. She swung the door open to see the boxes and furniture she had movers move in while we were out.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us this weekend, huh Patty?" Liz turn to short blond, who jumped up onto a giant stuffed giraffe.

"Yeah, sis!"

"We'll leave you two to get some sleep for an early start tomorrow." I started to the door, with Tsubaki following. "How about we all go out next weekend?"

"Yes! Girls night!" Liz yelled out. "See ya'll later."

"Bye." I pulled the door to and started down the stairs. "Tsu, do you mind if i spend the night with you and Black*Star?"

She turned to me. "Of course you can Maka." We made it outside the building where the boys were waiting.

"Let's get going." Soul called walking down the sidewalk. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Oh," Tsubaki turned to Black*Star, "Maka will be staying with us."

"Sweet!" The boy through his fist into the air. "I want a rematch!" I looked at the boy and sighed and laughed.

"Rematch at what?" Soul turned and asked.

"Monopoly." I said. "I know, childish but it's a thing we've always done."

Soul smirked towards Black*Star. Said boy seemed to just remember that his reputation was at stake. "I.. uh..it's..umm." Black*Star stumbled over every word. "I only do it for her!" He yell slinging a finger in my direction.

"Yeah, right. I said we could stop five years ago. You're the one who refuses to stop till you win and I'm not just going to let you either." I pointed out.

Black*Star opened his mouth to say something but before he could there was another voice. "Makkka!" I turn to see my father running at me. Before I could react he grabbed my hand. "Maka, baby, please come home. Papa needs your help with something." I tried to pull my hand back but he held tighter.

"Papa, I had plans tonight." I said looked at the ground. "Can't I help you tomorrow?" I glanced at the man. He had his back to my friends. He was glaring down at me and I knew what was going to happen when I went home.

"But Papa really wants you to help him." I felt like I was about to cry. "I guess it can wait though." He dropped my hand and walked away. I quickly straightened my face before they would see the almost tears. I smiled and shrugged at them as we continued walk to Black*Star's and Tsubaki's apartment.

 _ **Soul's point of view:**_

Something's wrong. Every time she gets near him her soul wave changes. I can feel it go to depression. I know the others felt it to but she kept up such a happy conversation. No one wanted to ask and mess that up. When we made it to the apartment Maka went and grabbed some clothes from tsubaki's room and went in the bathroom. I checked with Tsubaki to make sure it was okay if I stayed as well. Now we are all sitting in the floor watching a horror movie.

"Don't go in there. Why would you hide in the closet?" Maka was whispering sitting next to Black*Star. Star jumped into her lap, when the killer rounded the corner.

 _ **Maka's point of view:**_

Soul and Tsubaki are asleep and me and Black*Star are watching a fifth movie. The screen went black. I looked at Star who had just pressed the power button. "Hey?!" I said reaching for the remote.

"Maka." I looked at his face and he looked like he might cry. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You know what." He knelt down and put his hands on my shoulders. I glanced away. "Why don't you get help? Talk to someone?" He was getting more upset. "Hell! Talk to me, Maka. You're my best friend, I want to be here for you but you won't let me in!"

"I don't want you to get hurt like the others!" I yelled pulling away. Soul and Tsubaki sprang up off the floor. I looked at them, then turned to Black*Star. "I'm sorry." with that I turned and ran out the door. Star's going to be mad, we didn't play monopoly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **Justin?**

 _Maka's Point of view:_

 **I ran. Ran to the one place I feel safe. The place I feel at home and like I can be myself. Past the school. Through the graveyard, all the way to the back and up the hill to the cliff. I made it to the top and dropped to the ground next to the tombstone. Carved into the stone was:**

' _Here lies Justin Lee"_

' _Loving son, brother,'_

' _And Friend'_

 **I pushed myself up to sit beside the stone. I sighed and looked out at the town lights below the cliff. I miss you,Justin. I leaned my head over onto the cold, hard surface. This was our spot. Justin, Lisa and mine. That night, it was all my fault. I through away my sanity. A year and a half ago. I won't let it happened to anyone else. The wind blew, causing my hair to swim around in the air.**

 _Black*Star's Point of View:_

" **Maka!" I called racing to the door but she was gone. The window in the hall outside our apartment was open. I looked out and saw the small figure across the parking lot. The graveyard. I turned and went back inside where Soul was asking a lot of questions and Tsubaki was waiting.**

" **Are we going after her again?" She asked with a small, patient smile. I nodded and she headed to her room. Soul was still going on and on with questions.**

" **Soul," I looked at him, "You can either shut up and come with us or stay here and continue yelling questions to the wall." I went in my room and change out of my pajamas. When I came out Soul and Tsubaki had changed. She slid her shoes on and grabbed the keys. We went down the stairs and nodded and the night desk lady.**

" **Maka?" She asked.**

 **Tsubaki smiled and sighed, "But of course."**

" **Pizza." She said more than asked, picking up the phone. We walked outside and to the car. Soon we were riding down the road.**

" **Soo. Where are we going exactly?" Soul asked leaning up from the backseat.**

" **In case you couldn't tell Maka has had it rough. Well, a little over a year ago her closest friend was killed and his sister kidnapped. Maka was there and now she blames herself." I saw the surprise on both of their faces. Maka and I had never told Tsubaki. Maka won't be happy I told them but it's not right to leave them in the dark and drag them out into the night.**

" **Was it her fault?" Tsubaki asked quietly. I shook my head. Soul sat in silence for a minute. "She is more than likely at the graveyard Justin was buried in." We rode in silence until we pulled into a tiny parking lot, right in front of a fence. The cast iron poles had a sign hanging above the decorative gate.**

' _ **Death City Burial'**_

" _ **Here we are." I said as we all got out.**_

 _Maka's Point of View:_

 _ **I'm sorry, Justin. I'll find her I promise, but I won't lose anyone else in the process. I turned to look at the stone. Sweeping dust and leaves off the grave marker. There was never really anyone to come up here but me. His sister missing, their parents location is unknown. I'm the only one left and I'm sure he'd prefer me not be here but I am. I turned back to leaning on the side of the stone. I looked out over Death City. You can see everything from up here. I closed my eyes and drifted into the first peaceful sleep I have had in three years.**_

 _Black*Star's Point of View:_

" _ **Maka?" We walked up the hill and saw her laying against Justin's grave. "She's asleep. I can't move her.**_

 _ **This is the best she has slept since returning that night."**_

" _ **What would you like to do?" Tsubaki asked me. She sat next to Maka and brushed the hair out of the girls face. "She is so calm."**_

" _ **Should we try and take her to the apartment. She is passed out." Soul said, "Or we could wait here for her to get up."**_

" _ **Tsubaki, you and Soul head back to the apartment. I'll wait here, and if she doesn't wake up in a few hours I can carry her." Tsubaki nodded and led Soul back to the car but made sure I was sure about being able to carry her. WHO DOES HE THINK I AM! A MORTAL? OF COURSE A GOD LIKE ME CAN CARRY THE TINNY GIRL! Wow. That came out of nowhere. I was doing so good at being calm to. Oh well. I sat down and positioned Maka so that her head was in my lap. She mumbled something and balled up next to me. I should have brought a blanket.**_

 _Soul's Point of View_

 _ **Tsubaki and I didn't talk much on the ride home. I think we were still both in shock from the news from earlier. It has been a week since my first day, and the second time I have gone to find Maka. Last time she made it almost to the school before she couldn't run anymore. When we found her she was on the ground sobbing.**_

" _ **Soul, would you like a slice?" She held the pizza box out to me. I took it and set it on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Dr. Pepper and two glasses. I grabbed a slice of pizza. We ate and watched some TV while we waited for Star.**_

 _Black*Star's Point of View:_

 _ **A hour and twenty minutes. Come on Maka, wake up would ya. It's getting colder and I want pizza. If this was anyone else I would have yelled them awake by now, but if I did that to Maka. She is crazy enough to actually kill me.**_

" _ **Mmmmm." Maka slowly sat up. "What are you doing here, Star?" She rubbed her eye as she looked at me.**_

" _ **I came to check on you." She raised a brow at me.**_

" _ **Sorry for running away again." She brushed off her skirt and yawned. She looked around seeing that it was just me and let a relieved sigh.**_

 _ **I grinned and pushed myself up. Stretching, I reached my hand out to Maka, who accepted and stood next to me. "You ready to head back? There is pizza." I laughed and offered her my back for a ride. She climbed on and nodded that she was ready. I took off climbing and jumping from building to building.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey. Look who's not dead. Thanks everyone for the comments. Ya'll are the reason I have my mind set on resurfacing this story and giving it the life I had intended. I won't give you any excuses because I know ya'll don't wanna hear it. I do wanna say though that I have made it, I am just a few months away from graduating high school! All my classes rn are pretty chill so I should have more time to write. Meaning more time making the long absences up to ya'll. or at least the ones who still wanna read this trash. Sorry for the short chapter. Please enjoy! (P.S. If you see any mistakes please feel free to let me know in the comments as well as with ideas for this story or any thing along that line)_**

 ** _Chapter 10;_**

 ** _Moving?_**

 ** _Maka's POV_**

 _When we made it outside the apartment Black*Star let me down and we walked in. "Ya'll have a good night now." The lady behind the desk smiled. I smiled back and we started up the stairs. Black*Star said he had Tsubaki and Soul drop him off and head back, so they were waiting on us. When we made to the room Black*Star let us in. Tsubaki stood from her place on the couch when the door opened. She all but ran over and embraced me. I hugged the girl back tight. I felt bad for making her worry, much less over not even telling her what she had worry about, but it's not her issue. She shouldn't be bothered with my issues._

 _"Maka, I.. I want you to move in with me and Black*Star." I was opening my mouth to respond when she put a finger to my lips. "You can say whatever you want but I know something is wrong at home. I don't expect you to tell me till you're ready but at least let me help you get away." She had tears running down her face. I couldn't hold it, the fake smile I always had up. I should have known she could see through it. She was so motherly, of course she could sense my despair. I let it out._

 _I closed my eyes and cried in her arms. I felt my knees buckle and Tsu slowly lower me to the ground, her arms around me. I cried for what felt like hours, till I couldn't cry any more. The wall I built to protect them from what's inside, wasn't strong enough to keep them out._

 _To be honest, I didn't want to push them away any more. I wanted to have friends and do things together without the fake mask I had created, but it wasn't save. I would just hurt them. I let out some more sniffles as I felt familiar arms pick me up. I snuggled into the warmth and breathed in his sent. 'Star'_

 _He carried my bridal style to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sat me on the toilet and pulled off the coat he had forced on me at the cemetery. He then pulled the sweater like pj shirt I had borrowed from Tsu over my head. This left me in my bandages. If this had been anyone else I would feel so vulnerable, like all my secrets where just laid out for them to criticize me on. But this was Star. He is my best friend. He has been there through it all. He is right, I need to talk to someone about what is going on. I had be so lost in thought, I hadn't notice him remove the bandage from around my stomach. He was now moving onto the ones on my arms. 'This is it. I have to talk to him about it now. Once he sees, them.' I felt a tear roll down my cheek._

 _"Do you want me to leave?" He said, a slight hurt look in his eyes. I shook my head and signaled for him to continue._

 _"You were right and I'm going to tell you everything." I said quietly. He didn't respond, just started to undo the bandages again. I looked away, ashamed of the side of me he was about to see. I heard him try and stifle a cry. He failed, Tsubaki was knocking on the door almost instantly._

 _"Is everything alright Star?" Said boy managed to call back that he was fine. Tsu sighed and walked away. Star finished unwrapping my arm and froze. I turn to look as he sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the markings going up and down my arm. Some of them were deep, long, persise. Others were sporadic, variating in depth and length. There were quite a few that had long since turn to scars. My best friend was learning how I had tried and cope with the pain for years. It all but broke him. He sat back cross legged and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and cried. After a few moments he slid me back to the toilet and removed the wraps from my other arm, revealing it had been through the same fate as the other. Leaving the bandages that covered my breast, he had me help him remove my pj pants. My legs were covered in bruises and bitemarks. (Great Nightcore song btw) He also took in the marks on my stomach. He kept himself from crying again as he pulled off my knee high socks I still had on. It show cuts similar to the ones on my arms. He turned off the warm bath water that had been running, and turned his back so that I could remove my underwear and climb in._

 _"I'm in." I spoke softly. I had left the bandages around my chest on. He turned and leaned on the wall opposite of the one I was, so we could see each other without turning our necks._

 _We sat in silence for a few moments as I let what he had seen set in. He looked up at me from the ground he had been staring at. His eyes begged to ask questions. I took a deep breath and gave him a nod. I could see him relax a little at knowing hi would finally have answers._

 _"I.. But.." He stumbled, not knowing what was crossing the line or nor. I reached out and grabbed his hand that was resting on the side of the tub._

 _"I plan to tell you everything, so do not worry, just ask." I gave him a small smile._

 _He took a deep breath, "I knew there was something wrong at home but I just thought the worst of it was abuse.. Those bites? Is he.." He cut off his sentence, the tears turning to rage. I squished his hand I was still holding to try and calm him down. "Your moving in, and I'm going with you to get your things tomorrow." He looked at me, his eyes pleading me not to disagree. I sighed in defeat._

 _"Okay." He tighten his hold on my hand. I told about the things Papa did to me, Star already knows everything about Justin. (Ya'll will find out ;P) We both cried for awhile. I then let him wash my body and hair. When he was done, he went to grab me some more clothes as I got out and dried off. H returned with the clothes and turn his back while I slid on the new underwear and redid the bandages on my chest, winsing a few times. When I was done he sat back in front of me and cleaned my wounds and rewrapped them. I then got dressed and we went back to the living room, where Soul an Tsu where waiting with reheated pizza and warm tea. I let out a giggle at my friends and their caring smiles, as I pushed the voice that had been controlling my life the past year down, and forced it to shut up._


End file.
